


Aggressive Negotiations

by Thwipp (Thwipp_Thwipp)



Series: Aggressive Negotiations [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Anal Sex, Ben Solo is a Senator, Blood Kink, Blood Play, Blow Jobs, Emotional Manipulation, Force Choking, Hate Sex, Hux really really wants to rule the galaxy, Inappropriate Use of Starkiller Base, Love/Hate, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Phasma needs a promotion, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Politics, Power Dynamics, Power Play, Rough Sex, Sexual Manipulation, Stormtroopers are scarred for life, like super badly, senator au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-13
Updated: 2016-02-13
Packaged: 2018-05-20 04:06:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5991181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thwipp_Thwipp/pseuds/Thwipp
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>By command of General Hux, The First Order intercepts Senator Ben Organa en route to Coruscant. Desperate to exert his power over the suspected Resistance sympathizer, Hux threatens to blow up D’Qar – the suspected location of the Resistance Base – unless the man reveals the location of missing First Order ships. However, negotiations take a strange turn as overbearing egos get in the way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Aggressive Negotiations

**Author's Note:**

> My contribution to this hive of scum and villainy.

“General Hux.”

At the mention of his name, Hux turns from the array of windows facing out onto the formidable grounds of the Starkiller Base. He instead focuses his attention on his prisoner currently being flanked by three Stormtroopers. A seemingly excessive number, if one was unfamiliar with this particular man’s aggressive nature. The prisoner’s very tone is laced with venom, made obvious in the way he spits out Hux’s name. It is a hateful exchange.

It is a cathartic meeting, for General Hux at least, to finally meet face-to-face with a man whom he had only ever seen or heard through holo-vids and transmissions. This particular man had long been a thorn in his side. Descended from a family of strong political persuasion, as well as mighty war heroes, Senator Ben Organa has inherited both a political voice as well as mystical abilities. As such he is a force to be reckoned with. A true rival to match Hux’s own prestigious history and capabilities. As such it is a meeting that has been long in the making. Destiny, for lack of a better word.

When Hux surveys Organa, he is pleasantly surprised.

“Ah, Senator Organa, what a pleasure it is to finally make your acquaintance in person…”

In the flesh, Ben Organa is larger than life. He has a tall graceful frame and a large face with distinct features. His features are sort of odd-looking, but eye-catching nonetheless. His long lashes flicker at random and he has a noticeable twitch in the muscles of his face. He is richly dressed, as most politicians are. His robes are black as the night skies upon Starkiller, and billow around him gently whenever he moves. The high collar showcases his pale neck and is laced with semi-precious stones that catch the cold lighting of the bridge delicately. His sleeves are so long that they trace the very floor. The net in his thick black hair matches the jewels on his collar. 

Hux is secretly grateful that they had captured the senator whilst he was en route to Coruscant. Dressed in such garb, the senator was nothing short of a _vision_. As such, Hux drinks in Organa’s appearance with the airs of a man with all the time in the world. He smirks lazily at the Senator, whom is barely containing his fury. Organa’s nervous twitch has accelerated and the knuckles on his hands have gone white from where they are clenched at his sides.

Testing the waters, Hux lets his eyes draw up and down a final time before he turns back to the window. At this point, Organa’s rage is practically tangible. With a gloved hand, Hux gestures outwards, “…I wanted you to see this. My Starkiller Base.”

Hux cannot resist looking back over his shoulder, only to see Organa’s lip curling. 

“Frankly, I’m not impressed.” Organa bites, his voice deceptively level. “All I see is a reflection of your grossly inflated ego made possible by an army made up of slaves and child soldiers. You talk as if you built the damned thing yourself.”

Hux laughs coldly. The senator was as combative as ever, even in this situation, even at Hux’s mercy. Hux was not at all surprised of course. A fierce spirit was in the true nature of a politician. 

“Well you aren’t wrong.” Hux concedes, with a faux note of modesty in his voice. “But I can assure you I designed the base myself. I am a visionary, as it were-“

“I know what your vision is.” Organa says angrily, “Under your fascist ideals, you would allow this galaxy to succumb to fear and hopelessness. You only care about one thing, General. _Power_.”

Hux resists the urge to roll his eyes. How very trite, for a senator to launch into a tirade about his political views at the drop of a hat. Well, he could play this game too. Hux turns back to face the senator and wags his finger.

“ _Tsk, tsk_ , Senator Organa. I know what _your_ vision is. That pitiful regime you call the Republic has failed too many times to be allowed to run this galaxy. Why, it was the very failures of the Republic that allowed the Galactic Empire to take root in the first place. Failures that have allowed the Outer Rim to dwindle away into obscurity whilst your Core Worlds _lavish_ in their riches and contentment. Even now, nothing has changed. Your New Republic is not so new. Still, you would allow disorder to reign!”

Distantly, Hux becomes aware of his own ragged breathing and the rise in temperature. He always became quite worked up over politics. Especially considering the face they were in the midst of a cold war. Picking at his suffocating collar, he curses himself silently. Senator Organa is visibly seething, but remains curiously silent. Encouraged by this lack of argument, Hux continues on.

“I did not seize you in order to debate our political views, however, we do that plenty over the holo-net,” Hux breathes, sharp eyes turning to the weapon, “I wanted to give you a first-hand demonstration. A demonstration of _my_ power, the power of The First Order.”

Organa turns his head to the side haughtily. His family is famously quick-tempered, Hux remembers giddily. If he was to be honest, riling up the senator was something of a past time. Debating with the man over holo-vid had become one of his favourite activities, save for recording speeches to encourage his own troopers.

“I already know of your power, Hux.” Organa says icily, his nose in the air. “I felt it in my very bones when the Hosnian system was destroyed, when you decided mass genocide was a _good_ idea.”

Hux laughs airily, “You _felt it_ , did you? I’m curious, Senator, how _did_ it feel?” 

The look Organa gives him is absolutely withering. Hux practically basks in it.

“Millions of voices, all screaming concurrently. I could feel their pain, their anguish, their confusion. If only you had felt it too, perhaps you would have dismantled this monstrous weapon already.”

“Most interesting,” Hux muses, “Though, I’m not entirely convinced. You’ll have to forgive me, but I’ve never met a self-proclaimed Force-user before. I would like to give you the opportunity to set the record straight, however…”

At that, the Senator furrows his brow. Hux throws up one hand towards the window, right at Starkiller. 

“In the airs of politeness, please, Senator, pick a system.”

Organa’s jaw clenches tightly and the muscle in his cheek is practically spasming. 

“I’m not going to help you fire this weapon, _General_. Especially not to satisfy your _curiosity_.” 

“Very well then, perhaps _I_ will pick. I know you sympathise with the Resistance, Senator, or you’ve already joined their ranks. With that in mind, the Ileenium system seems like a prime choice!”

From the corner of his eye, Hux notices Organa’s back straightening. He smirks. 

“You kriffing son-of-a-bitch!” Organa roars, sending the three Stormtroopers flying backwards with an invisible hand. They hit the walls forcibly with a series of dull _thuds_. 

Hux cringes, but quickly recovers to turn on the Senator, “What th-“ 

His words die in his throat as an invisible set of iron-like fingers close over his windpipe. Immediately, Hux’s hands fly up to clutch at his throat. An immense pain sets in and he realises how fruitless his attempts to relieve the pressure are. The fingers tighten with every passing second, causing Hux to thrash about like a fish. He wants to laugh bitterly. He will die looking like a constipated worm. 

Suddenly the hand disappears and Hux collapses, barely managing to catch himself upon his knees. When he looks up, he sees why. Every worker in the room has their gun trained on the Senator, steel in their eyes. If Hux were in a better state, this immense loyalty would make him feel prouder. Hux brushes off his coat as if to preserve a sense of dignity and clambers to his feet gracefully. As he clutches his throat he fixes the Senator with a poisonous look. 

“I’d appreciate it, Senator, if you did not toss my troopers around as if you were in a performance art piece!” His voice is hoarse and pains his still thrumming throat. 

“Do not give me reason to throw them about then!” 

Eyes wide and curly hair astray, the Senator looks ready to choke him again. Hux immediately swallows his boiling anger and adopts a more diplomatic tone. He needs Organa to calm down. Looking back, he considers that it is not entirely wise to provoke a trained Jedi. Definitely not one of his finest moments.

He gestures out the window, “Well, then, Senator, perhaps I won’t need to use the Starkiller at all if you’d just make yourself more amiable to me. Give me what I want. I know that _you_ know where the Resistance has taken my ships. Two command shuttles and a passenger ship, containing very important First Order sympathisers.”

“You won’t get a sound out of me.”

“Don’t make me use those interrogation droids on you. Again.”

“Just try it. I’ll break them like the last batch.” Organa sneers.

“Very well, then. You’ve forced my hand, Senator. The Ileenium System will just have to do.” A muscle in Hux’s jaw twitches angrily and he turns to his crew, “Make the preparations.”

“You _absolute_ piece of shit.”

“Bring him over to the window!” Hux barks at the Stormtroopers. 

None too carefully, the Stormtroopers push the senator forwards until he is a mere step away from the console. Hux catches his arm with a vice grip, pulling Organa even closer. The Senator stumbles slightly at Hux’s forcefulness, catching himself upon the console. Hux smirks.

He takes Organa’s face harshly in one hand, forcing him to stare out the window. “You _will_ watch this and you _will_ feel them all die.”

“What will you do, Hux…” Organa hums.

Hux turns his head sharply, “What do you mean?”

“What will you do when there is no one left to kill? How do you mean to rule an empty galaxy?” The Senator’s eyes are gleaming with malice. 

“Don’t be ridiculous. The Starkiller was designed to make an example out of disobedient resistance scum. Remaining systems can do naught else but bow in response. And they _will_ bow.”

Hux tightens his grip as if to cement that idea. The Senator does not look impressed.

“…you are a creature of ambition, General. Rising through the ranks no matter the cost, desperate to surpass the shadow of your father… no, you want to go even further. You want to surpass the likes of _Grand Moff Tarkin_ himself, you want to surpass the efforts of _Emperor Palpatine_ , even. You will destroy anyone who stands in your way. Even the Supreme Leader.” Even with Hux’s fingers clamped painfully around his jaw, Organa manages a wane smile, “Oh, I see it very clearly. You are looking out over your impressive battalions, your unmatched fleets, your legions of faithful followers. The entire galaxy is paying homage to _Emperor Hux._ ”

The superior smirk practically melts from Hux’s face. He can feel a prodding sensation in the back of his heard, like filthy invasive hands sorting through his brains. Instantly, he feels the wave of anger washing through him at the invasion. Despite being held down, the bastard Organa is still smirking at him. He is just as snarky in the flesh and at Hux’s mercy, as he is in the office. Hux feels a surge of curious emotion prickling at him. With an overwhelming strength, he schools his features to remain as still as possible. He especially tries to ignore how much he enjoys hearing Organa address him as ‘Emperor’, even if it is in a mocking tone.

Despite the frigid temperature of the room, Hux suddenly feels suffocated beneath his great coat. Thoughtfully, he touches a gloved fingertip to the back of his neck - it comes away dotted with sweat. He quickly decides that the bridge is too crowded.

“All of you, leave us!” without letting go of Organa, Hux calls loudly at the personnel, “Set the weapon to auto-fire. I want to interrogate the prisoner here, myself.”

With a tremendous amount of efficiency, that bespeaks both Hux’s leadership skills as well as the loyalty of his crew, the entire faculty evacuates the room at record-breaking speed.

“Lock the door.” Hux calls out to the last worker.

With everyone gone, Hux turns his attention back to Organa. He pulls the man even closer, a powerful grip on both his arm and face, forcing Organa to look back at him too.

He leans in closely, mouth hissing, “I don’t need your Jedi mind tricks to see that _you_ are trying to stand on the shoulders of giants, Senator Organa. With every breath, every movement, you try so desperately to emulate your dear mother, your dear uncle. Your traitorous grandparents. To no avail of course. It must be tough, always being second-best, never quite living up to everyone else’s expectations of you. You are a prince of a ruined people, a lesser son of greater fathers.” Hux’s grip on Organa’s cheek tightens, and he can see the skin go white as the blood escapes beneath his fingertips. _“I can see it all, Ben.”_

Hux turns Organa’s jaw in his hand, waiting for a reaction, anything. Organa’s eyes have closed, clamped tightly shut. His hand comes up suddenly, pulling at Hux’s, to get it off of his face. 

“G-get off of me,” he whispers angrily, clawing at the gloved hand weakly.

Hissing angrily, Hux releases the senator, one hand still on his arm. 

“We aren’t so different after all, Senator. You have your tricks, I have mine.” 

There is a distant roar and suddenly the ground beneath their feet begins to rumble angrily. The metal walls begin to creak ever so slightly and dust begins to fall extensively from the ceiling. The real view is outside; however, as the weapon begins to suck dry the nearest star. The column of fire illuminates the stark landscape with a fierce contrast. The Starkiller itself glows red, as the weapon charges and the trees shake violently along the horizon. Despite having fired the Starkiller before, Hux is still awed by the sight. The sheer power of it all is utterly intoxicating.

“The weapon is firing up.” Hux narrates coolly, before turning to gauge Organa’s reaction. His breath catches in his throat. 

Ben Organa is _trembling_ , one hand clutching weakly at his collar and the other supporting his weight against the console. His lower lip quivers violently, catching on his teeth and drawing a spot of blood. With eagerness, Hux’s eyes follow the trail of blood trickling from the man’s mouth and down his jaw. His eyes flicker back up and Hux takes note that the Starkiller itself appears even more magnificent when reflected in Organa’s glassy eyes. He feels a prickly sensation run through him that makes his toes curl deliciously and his breathing speed up. 

“Look at you,” Hux breathes, eyes glazing over Organa greedily. “Brought so low by this power, and it hasn’t even fired yet.”

Organa’s eyes momentarily flicker over to Hux, suddenly filled with fire, “…and what a horrible thing, for someone like you to possess it.” 

Drunken on power, Hux steps further into Organa’s space. He removes Organa’s hand from his throat to replace it with his own iron-like grip. With his other hand, he pulls Organa closer. The other man is still transfixed, unable to tear his eyes away from the Starkiller. Curiously, Hux blows gently against the man’s neck, delighting in the goosebumps that appear and in the way that Organa shivers so fiercely against him. Taking Organa’s face in both of his hands, Hux continues to blow gently against the man’s neck, pressing ever closer.

Ben Organa smells delightful, Hux thinks, as he finally presses his mouth against the man’s neck. It is a strong, musky fragrance, which he can’t quite place. As he leaves a trail of open-mouth kisses, he can feel Organa’s breathing speed up as his Adam’s apple bobs irregularly. When Hux turns his mouth to it, Organa lets out a particularly breathy sound and clutches Hux’s shoulders. The trickle of blood has slowed, drying against Organa’s skin. Slowly, Hux laps it up with his tongue, making his way up to the source.

He tears at Organa’s lip with a renewed ferocity, spilling the senator’s blood. Then, he pulls back to admire his handy work. The Senator’s lip is swollen, the skin broken and vulnerable to the cool air. Humming distantly, Hux dips his thumb in the wound, pressing harshly against the torn skin. Organa hisses at the pain, but Hux does not let up. The blood swells up around his thumb, coating the leather red. Hux is deeply fascinated and swipes his thumb over the Senator’s lips, spreading the gory paint over and around Organa’s pretty mouth. The coppery liquid looks fantastic against the pallor of his face. 

Hux sucks the blood from his thumb thoughtfully, “Isn’t this exactly what you crave? Unlimited power, the ability to bend star systems, _hell_ , anyone, to your very will?” Hux leans in to whisper against the man’s jaw, his voice barbed. “I told you we weren’t so different, Senator. You want the same things I do, but you’re just too blind to see it. You are trapped by your fear, your family, _foolish conventions._ ”

Under his touch, the Senator shivers, his red mouth moving visibly with irregular breaths. Finally, Hux has rendered the man speechless. He grins.

The base shudders again with the charging of the weapon, raining a shower of dust upon them. They both stumble, coughing, as the ground shakes, but Hux manages to steady them both. He splays his spidery fingers over Organa’s shoulders possessively and moves forward to crowd him back against the console. He sets his mouth back against the Senator’s neck sucking and tearing at the skin there, working his mouth around the frustratingly tall bejeweled collar.

“You dress marvelously, but this stupid collar is in my way!” Hux grits out, teeth drawing against the Senator’s neck harshly. He growls as his chin catches upon one of the stones.

“Maybe I chose it specifically to deter perverted men like you.” Organa’s voice is breathy, but no less fiery. Hux gives him a pointed look, drawing his eyes up and down his form.

“Well, they’ve done the exact opposite of _that_ , darling.”

Indeed, the robes hug Organa’s tall, lithe figure extremely well, showing off the right amount of muscle and giving off an air of elegance. Hux’s only critique is that there is just so much _damn_ material. 

“You know this console isn’t exactly comfortable, Hux.” 

Hux pulls back immediately, catching the other man off guard. Organa raises his eyebrows as Hux shrugs off his great coat, laying it flat against the console. With great effort, Hux lifts him up by the waist in order to move him onto the coat. The Senator’s robes flutter angrily like a dark tumultuous storm as he is all but thrown onto the console. Hux grins as Organa lets out an undignified yelp at the sudden displacement.

“Oh shush,” Hux purrs, rolling his hips against the Senator’s which only elicits more noises, “Is this comfortable enough for you?”

Organa scowls, but props his legs apart further to allow Hux more room to move. Surging forward, Hux catches the Senator’s mouth with his own. They tear at each other’s lips, sending more blood and saliva running down their chins. Organa’s lips are full and sinfully plush against his mouth. Hux coaxes Organa’s tongue out and sucks on it, making the man clench his legs tighter around Hux’s hips.

A giddy feeling shoots through his brain. Hux suddenly realises that he has the Senator to himself, at his mercy. As Organa presses into his embrace with what seems like an equal amount of enthusiasm, Hux finds himself wildly grinning. The giddiness he feels is somewhat akin to victory. Lonely nights with only his hand and holo-vid recordings of the Senator for company were poor supplements for the real thing. 

Giving in to his own long-enduring fantasies, Hux cards a hand through Organa’s thick hair. Organa curses angrily as Hux’s hand catches suddenly upon the glittery net in his hair. Hux frowns. Promptly, he rips the net from the man’s hair and tosses it carelessly across the bridge. It clatters loudly against the metal floor and Organa yelps.

_“Sunavbitch-”_

“You break some of my property, I break some of yours.”

“You ripped some of my hair out you kriffing idiot!”

Hux shrugs and promptly pushes forward to connect their lips again. He tugs aggressively at Organa’s hair, enjoying the pained noises the man makes. Biting harshly at Hux’s mouth, Organa matches Hux’s ferocity well. It is a mess of a kiss. The blood around their mouths makes their skin together in not an entirely comfortable way and their teeth clack together viciously. 

It is all too hot and Hux wants to rip all of the Senator’s clothing away. His hands move smoothly through the sea of dark fabric and stop when they catch against Organa’s clothed thighs. He grips the muscled flesh harshly, kneading his fingers against the man’s legs like they were dough. The fabric is thick beneath his fingers. As he gropes the Senator, the leather of his gloves creaks obscenely in time with the inappropriate noises coming out of Organa’s mouth.

He pulls his lips away suddenly, a thin string of saliva red with blood still connecting them.

“Lie still and prop your legs up.” He commands as he falls to his knees. “…and lean back so you don’t take your eyes off of Starkiller. If you do I will know.”

The Senator nods, “I suppose that was the original point of this meeting?”

Dropping to his knees, Hux ignores the dry commentary. He pushes the man’s legs apart with perhaps too much force. He would not admit that his ego was easily bruised, especially not by someone like Ben Organa. Inwardly, Hux feels just a little ridiculous with all this heavy material draped over his head like a damned bridal veil. The air is stuffy and hot, not helped by the rising flush in his face. It’s worth it, however. 

He leans in to mouth hotly at the fabric. He steadfastly ignores the bland taste of the fibers against his gently swirling tongue, instead listening carefully for the other man’s reaction. Already, Organa’s breathing is steadily becoming more ragged and harsh. There is the sound of metal buckling under pressure. With a creeping horror, Hux realises it is Organa’s force-enhanced grip bruising the console. He does not want to know how much that will cost to repair…

Already, Organa is half-hard under Hux’s mouth and his hips begin to buck ever so slightly. Hux grimaces at this forcefulness. He tightens his grip on Organa’s thighs, digging his fingers into the man’s skin as a clear warning.

_“Get on with it!”_

The lights flicker angrily and more dust showers down from the roof. Organa’s irritation is clear. The Force is obviously powerful and Hux feels a tinge of fear. He wants to draw it out, but he pulls at the waistband of the Senator’s pants anyway.

Beneath his layers of supple clothing, Organa’s skin is deliciously warm. Hux can detect a whiff of some expensive cologne as well as the Senator’s natural musky scent. Ignoring the other man’s protests, he presses a kiss against the man’s naked thigh, working his way towards the nest of curly dark hairs just below his stomach. He buries his nose there, inhaling deeply and laughing as Organa swears at the touch.

When Hux finally wraps his mouth around the man’s cock, Organa _screams_. A harsh metal screeching sounds overhead, making Hux pause momentarily. He suspects the ceiling is bending in. Though, he can’t tell if that is due to the prowess of his Starkiller or Organa. Either way he is both slightly horrified and substantially aroused.

With one hand clamped tightly against Organa’s hip, Hux lets his other hand caress the Senator’s balls. He traces the skin gently with his fingers, leaving almost painful feather-light touches. He bobs his head leisurely. He is in no rush and wants Organa to remember every little detail of their tryst, both painful and pleasant. Tentatively, he draws his teeth gingerly. He smirks when Organa swears loudly. He licks an apologetic stripe, causing the other man to shudder. He alternates, drawing his teeth then sucking gently. Organa is sensitive and it does not take him long to succumb.

The Senator comes with a shout. There is a series of sharp piercing _cracks_. Hux pulls back at a neck-breaking speed. His come-stained jaw drops when he sees that all the glass windows are laced with spidery fractures and chips. 

“…t-that was me.” Organa says in a throaty voice. He sounds more awkward than apologetic.

“Well, then.” Hux croaks with a hot boiling in his stomach that doesn’t even closely resemble anger. It is something of an entirely different caliber, but just as passionate. A tiny part of him wonders just _how many_ credits it will cost to repair the room after just kissing the Senator, let alone fucking him. How ridiculous. 

Despite the impending horror of repair costs, Hux is very determined to fuck Organa. Indeed, Organa looks thoroughly disheveled stretched out on the console with his hair sticking to his forehead and his mouth covered in sweat and blood. The sound of his shuddering breaths make Hux’s toes curl deliciously. He stares down at the man unashamedly, utterly enjoying every inch of his guest. He decides he will have him on the console. 

With a distinct eagerness, Hux leans over quickly to reach at the pocket of his great coat. He fumbles with the pocket and draws out a small vat of lubrication.

Organa laughs, “Should I be flattered that you were prepared for this? How long have you wanted to fuck me?” 

For that, Hux does not have an answer. Maybe the answer is too humiliating to contemplate. Instead he merely shrugs, “…all I know is that you look particularly delectable in your holo-vids. More-so in person.”

He gently turns the man onto his stomach. He reverently runs a hand down the man’s back, admiring the beautiful fabric and the way it hugs the man’s figure. He imagines the Senator in clothes even more splendid than these, perhaps backless with yards and yards of material for the train, making him float like a trinket lost in space. He wants to spend thousands of credits upon ethereal gowns, only to tear them violently off of Organa’s body. He wants to bend the man over every flat surface on Starkiller. The _Finalizer_ too, if he had his way. Eagerly, he gathers the man’s robes up, as if tearing away the wrapping of a gift, to admire his ass.

Organa nods knowingly with a gleam in his eye, “Ah. A long time then.”

A cold finger slick with lubrication makes the Senator shut up. Hux smirks as he teases the skin, tracing circles. There is a sharp intake of breath. Slowly, Hux eases his finger in and revels in the way the Senator opens up for him. He leans in and sets his mouth close to Organa’s ear: “Now, I want you to keep your eyes on the Starkiller, darling.”

“You _are_ a sick bastard.”

Without warning, a second finger joins the first, making the Senator cry out. 

“Well, you’re not wrong.” Hux says airily, enjoying the Senator’s pain a bit too much. Everyone had their vices, after all. 

Despite his protests, Organa heeds him and sets his gaze out on the base. The weapon is nearly fully charged. The skyline is bathed in a fantastic red, illuminating the icy landscape and the entirety of the control room. The ground shakes sporadically and the trees sway wildly. A few are uprooted and tear across the bloody horizon. The very force of the Starkiller has become that strong. 

Forced to gaze upon it, Ben Organa is shaking. Probably in anticipation, Hux thinks, if in fact Organa does truly feel mass death through the Force. Even if he has lied, the base paints a formidable picture of Hux’s power and the power of the First Order. If even proud Organa is bowing to it, Hux knows that entire systems will behave likewise. He smiles and sets a gentler pace, letting his fingers curl in a hopefully pleasurable manner.

The Senator moans, very nearly giving Hux a heart attack. He responds in kind, letting his fingers curl again. The Senator shudders.

_“Hurry up, Hux!”_

Hux adds a third finger and speeds up his movements as his fingers are swallowed by Organa’s tight heat. 

“Hmmm, maybe you should ask me nicely…”

“You’re such an _asshole!”_

Hux knew when to let an issue go. Perhaps another time, he would draw things out more to suit his tastes. The Senator would certainly be more amiable with a collar or a leash involved. He unzips himself and slicks himself quickly with the lube.

Hux slowly enters the man. They both gasp as he is enveloped by the man’s warmth and suffocating closeness. Once he is fully seated, he stops. There is only the sound of deep breathing and the prevalent rumbling of the base around them. Hux gazes at the Senator who is curiously still beneath him, and then at the Starkiller lighting up the sky before him. Distantly, he thinks that he has never felt more powerful or content.

He shakes his head, breaking the spell. Slowly, he starts thrusting his hips and grips the console hard. Organa is warm under his touch and leans into the thrusts with a keen hunger. Metal creaking sounds all too distantly as the Senator bruises the console again. They move together in a sweaty embrace. What little skin does touch, slaps together loudly. It is obscene and Hux loves it.

He grips the Senator’s hair tightly, winding his fingers through the thick raven mess. 

Finally, the machine fires. A torrent of hell fire shoots up into the sky, bathing everything in red. There is a loud roaring that reverberates off of every metal surface, deafening them completely. Organa’s jaw drops. The shockwaves make the entire base convulse. Hux and Organa, leaning so closely together over the console, are safe from being thrown off their feet.

In awe of both his Starkiller and the man beneath him, Hux stills. His hold on Organa softens and he lets his hand comb the man’s hair gently and lightly trace his scalp. He nuzzles into the back of the man’s neck, enjoying the violence around them.

Organa is still staring, seemingly unaffected by Hux’s petting. Something seethes in Hux. He wants the Senator to look at him, to be awed by him and his power. He pulls out abruptly, much to the other man’s confusion. Finally, a reaction.

_“Wha-“_

Roughly, Hux turns the man onto his back. He pushes aside all the material and enters him again, setting a punishing pace. Organa’s eyes practically roll back into his head as Hux ruts against him violently. Organa’s legs immediately come up to wrap around Hux’s waist, as if to draw him in deeper. The console shakes beneath them as if it were encouraging their vicious union. They both grunt with each movement, secretly enjoying each other’s pleasure.

Leaning in even more closely, Hux bites possessively at the Senator’s long neck. The senator groans and angles his neck, offering it up to Hux. Hux quickly breaks the skin and laps at the man’s blood, drawing his teeth into the wound. Whimpering, the Senator’s hands come up to grip tightly at Hux’s hair. His once-immaculate locks fall messily into his face as he fucks eagerly into Organa.

In this state, Organa is messy and beautiful. 

Hux can’t help but kiss him. Connecting their lips, he lets his tongue savage the other man’s mouth. If he had his way, he would not let anyone else see Organa like this. He’d keep him close, on a short lead, always ready to service him and vice versa. Hux is not an overtly sexual being, but after having lusted after this man for so long, he can’t help being so damn possessive. He mournfully wonders for how long he can keep a hold on the Senator before an inevitable rescue. 

He imagines that Han Solo will not be pleased. Neither will the infamous Leia Organa and her band of vicious Resistance fighters. Perhaps he should send them the holo-record of Hux fucking their son senseless. That will go down well, no doubt.

Though, with the D’Qar system destroyed, he may _never_ have to let him go. A giddy feeling shoots through his stomach and Hux has to stop himself from laughing. There is room in his plans for the Senator. Whether he chain the man to his throne, or let him roam freely as Consort to the Emperor. Hux isn’t quite sure what he’d prefer.

His musings are interrupted when Organa abruptly breaks their kiss. His face is amazingly expressive, almost treacherously so. The man’s glassy eyes are wide in his skull, shock written across his face. Even his pretty mouth is agog. 

“I can see your mind,” he says slowly, “Wouldn’t my death benefit you more than anything?”

A hot flush sets in across Hux’s face as he realizes the exact fantasy that Organa has seen. Damn the Force. He wonders just how much Organa has seen. Perhaps too much.

“…is that not a demise of sorts?” Hux says coyly, avoiding eye contact, “Considering your allegiance? Just look at you now. I have you beneath me yet I am just a mere General.”

Organa scoffs, “I do recall that is was _you_ on your knees just a few moments ago, _Emperor_ Hux.”

There is that damn word again. The Senator is manipulating him with that word, making him putty in his hands. Hux can’t say he minds all that much. A sly smile crosses his features, “What do I have to do to make you say that again?”

Organa pulls him back down to whisper harshly into his ear: “I guess you’ll have to make me scream it, _General.”_

Hux growls, thrusting into the Senator with renewed ferocity. The other man is deliciously warm. Hux grips the man’s hips with a bruising force and ruts furiously. Organa weaves his hands into Hux’s hair and clings to him. The shaking of the ground beneath them has slowed, but Hux’s determination has not. 

_“Say it!”_ Hux says furiously, a shameful desperation clinging to his words.

The Senator laughs beneath him, expression mocking. Hux growls and fucks into him harder. They both moan, faces flushed and bodies hot. The cold air of the base does little to deter them.

Still, Organa does not yield. Even when arching his back into Hux’s ministrations and moaning like a whore from Nar Shaddaa. Hux realises, with disappointment, that simply commanding Ben Organa to do something will not work. The man is far too stubborn. He will have to convince the Senator in another way.

“You’ve seen into my head, Organa.” Hux whispers into his neck, “Did you see all the pretty robes I’ve draped you in? And then ripped off of you? Did you see me fucking you over every table, every console, every flat surface available?” He punctuates his words with a harsh bite at the man’s jaw.

The Senator is not unaffected and flushes deeply. His jaw is slack in surprise at the sudden turn in Hux’s behavior. Still, he does not give in, much to Hux’s vexation. 

Did you see me leading you around on a leash? My pretty little trinket? My Alderaanian whore?”

After a long pause, the man beneath him gives a short, irritated nod. Hux grins and slows his movements considerably. 

“Who do you belong to?”

Organa mumbles something under his breath, an utterance that is lost to his own embarrassment. In an effort to coax the words from him, Hux moves a hand down to palm at the man’s cock. He leans in gently: “Hmm?” 

“E-Emperor Hux,” Organa manages throatily, “I belong to Emperor Hux.”

“Damn right.” Hux says, before taking the man’s cock in his hand. He strokes him languidly, letting his fingers tease the tip ever so often. Organa swears loudly, but relaxes into the touch.

In a flurry of silks, Hux hoists the man’s legs up even further. He wants to get as close to the Senator as possible. As he sinks deeper and deeper into their embrace, heat coils around him tightly and sets his senses ablaze. He doesn’t want to break their hold, but as they both get closer to their breaking point, he feels his movements speeding up, his own fingers coaxing a reaction from the Senator. 

Suddenly, Organa tightens around him. Caught in a blissful heat, Hux sputters unattractively before coming. His movements slow as he orgasms, caught in a heated embrace with the Senator’s limbs wrapped tightly around him. He pants harshly into the man’s neck, working off his high. He can feel his clothes sticking to his sweat-soaked back and his cock softening. Still he stays motionless, enjoying the closeness. The sense of contentment only lasts so long, however.

Organa coughs loudly, making Hux look at him. He wriggles his hips impatiently, as if to remind Hux that he’s there. He looks grumpy and Hux can’t really blame him. With an apologetic frown, Hux resumes stroking him lethargically. With Hux’s fingers still tightly wrapped around his cock, Organa comes and practically shouts the room down. 

Hux quickly realises that he _has_ shouted the room down.

The lighting fixtures shatter angrily, raining glass upon the floor, just as the metal plating the ceiling above them coils like a rug, screeching all the way. The noise is unbearably hellish and forces Hux to think of how many credits it will cost to repair. He winces.

“How the fu-“

“Shut up.” 

“Does this always hap-“

“I said _shut up.”_ Organa looks embarrassed, if not utterly wrecked. 

His thick hair is messy and laced with sweat, sticking to his forehead. Dried blood and saliva paint his mouth and his fine clothes are visibly ruffled. Unseen, there is come and blood dripping down his thighs. Cheeks red, Organa wraps himself in Hux’s coat, in an attempt to hide his appearance. Hux eagerly stores the image of the utterly debauched Senator away in his mind. He wants to remember this.

Hux pushes back his own sweat-slicked hair, determined to retain his usual dignified airs. He is a General, after all. He will not allow himself to be brought low in front of his own troops. He tucks himself away quickly and does a spot check for any unsightly stains on himself. Once clear, Hux unlocks the doors and calls his crew back in via commlink.

The Stormtroopers and officers file in quickly, manning their stations dutifully. A cleaning crew joins them, carefully brooming up the glass and towing away the shattered equipment. Organa’s unusual reactions were good for something as they had leant Hux some semblance of dignity – it looked as if the two had been fighting rather than fucking. 

“RE-7890, TK-4210, get the Senator cleaned up and lock him back in his quarters.”

The Stormtroopers help the man to his feet and hook an arm over each shoulder when he stumbles. Steadfastly, they ignore the suspicious fluids trickling down the man’s leg and onto the floor. Hux lets the faintest of smiles brush his lips.

“Sir, was the prisoner compliant? Is any further interrogation necessary?”

Turning, Hux sees Captain Phasma, dutifully awaiting new orders. Pacing the corridors for hours on end each day had made her remarkably light on her feet. Further testament to her competence as a leading member of the First Order.

Hux shakes his head, “Unfortunately, I don’t think any conventional or unconventional methods will get the Senator to speak. We will have rethink our strategies…”

He turns back briefly to look at Organa. The man has sulkily pushed away the Stormtroopers, with one hand still clasping the coat around him. His shoulders are heaving and his breathing still ragged.

“I can _stand.”_ He hisses at them.

Hux notes, with amusement, that the Stormtroopers are very hesitant in escorting the Senator to the door. Humiliation suited the man well. He smirks cruelly and decides to twist the knife in further. 

“Did you feel them die, Organa? Did you feel your family die?”

“I’m afraid not, General. Your information is a little outdated.” Organa smiles wryly.

_“What?”_

Hux froze. The other man was clearly trying to faze him. It was, no doubt, a desperate attempt to put their tryst behind them. 

“The Resistance Base has since moved from D’Qar about four moon cycles ago. You’ve gone and blown up an empty planet. What a waste.”

“You’re bluffing.”

Organa spits out blood, a twisted grin on his face, “…am I?”

A heavy weight settles in Hux’s stomach. 

Hux can only ponder as to how far away the Resistance is. Undoubtedly, they will want one of their strongest supporters back beneath their shoddy little wings. Perhaps he will send them a holo-recording after all, if only to piss off General Organa and her smuggler scum husband. Strife with rage, Hux’s face twists into something entirely ugly and furious.

Snarling, he waves the prisoner and his troops away. The entire bridge looks on in total silence, save for the gentle beeping of the consoles. Phasma looks at Hux pointedly, turning her head so the helmet faces him. Hux’s ears turn red.

Finally breaking the awkward silence, Phasma tilts her head, “Perhaps a ransom demand, sir? The General will be eager to get her son back, or at the very least the smuggler will. Especially in the Senator’s current state.”

Hux raises an eyebrow, though he should not be surprised. Phasma always did have the best ideas. Yes, if the General were to see how ruined the Senator seemingly was, she might concede to their demands. His heart slows in his chest and his breathing resumes a somewhat normal pace. A ransom just might work.

“I agree, Captain. Please make the necessary preparations. If the Resistance wants their Poster Boy back, they’ll have to give us back our ships.”

The towering Stormtrooper nods, “Yes, sir.”

Organa’s laughter echoes hollowly around the hallways as he dragged back to his confinement. Hux can hear it ringing in his ears long after the Senator has been locked in.

Then he realises the man still has his coat.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hux is as subtle as Matt the Radar Technician. Alternative Title: the entire bridge + Phasma know that Hux and Senator Ben Organa fucked.


End file.
